Hasta el proximo verano
by MilyDeKatsuki
Summary: ¿Que hubiese sucedido si Mabel se fuera y Dipper se quedara en Gravity Falls? -Bill podría regresar si Stan lo recordara o algo referido a el- Stanford miro al suelo con el ceño fruncido -¿entonces que haremos no podemos evitar que lo recuerde- Dipper negó sentándose en la cama vacía -si podemos- aclaro motrando el arma borra-memoria Mabill Cap 2 modificado
1. Chapter 1

Era difícil, muy difícil, mi pecho se comprimía con fuerza, no quería dejar a mis dos tíos, no quería dejar a Wendy, Soos e incluso a Pacifica pero sobre todo no quería dejar a Dipper mi bro bro, pero dolía aun mas obligarlo a dejar algo que le hacía tan feliz, Gravity Falls era su hogar, nunca sería feliz en Oregón como lo era aquí, sonreí ocultando mi malestar mientras lo miraba bajar por las escaleras con un rostro triste.

Habían sucedido cosas horribles por mi egoísmo, mi culpa, sin embargo nadie me lo reclamo, eso me hacía sentir mucho peor, pero ¡Hey! ¿Acaso no soy la chica con el corazón más dulce y amable del mundo? Entonces puedo hacer esto, estoy segura.

-Dipper- comencé sonriendo, mostrando mis dientes cubiertos por el metal.

-¿Mabel?- pregunto extrañado al ver mis maletas hechas, su rostro se nublo- ¿Acaso ya nos iremos, ni siquiera hemos celebrado nuestro cumpleaños, el tío Ford y Stan…- tartamudeaba aun sin comprender, yo solo sonreí mucho mas moviendo mis manos indicándole que parara- ¿Qué sucede?- inquirió al ver mis acciones.

-tú no te irás Dipper, yo lo hare- solté intentando con todas mis fuerzas mantener mi cara de felicidad.

Me miro con sorpresa, lo vi en sus ojos, felicidad, y eso me dio muchas más fuerzas.

-¡Pero no puedes! ¡Prometimos estar juntos siempre! ¿No?- reacciono corriendo hacia mí y tomándome de los hombros con rostro preocupado.

Me trague mis lágrimas.

-y lo haremos, solo que, esto tarde o temprano tenía que suceder ¿no bro? Ambos somos muy distintos, no podemos obligarnos a hacer lo que al otro hace feliz, yo no lo pude entender antes pero después de Raromagedon lo comprendí, ambos, yo estaré bien, buscaremos una forma de que funcione, y…- dude- podremos vivir sin el otro.

Dolió, dolió demasiado y sé que al él igual, las lagrimas bajaron por su rostro al igual que las mías, se que sabe que es verdad, después de todo el siempre ah sido mucho más maduro que yo.

Escuche los pasos del Tío Ford y Stan ambos miraron la escena con dolor, me retire y me abalance a los brazos del tío Stan, lo iba a extrañar horrible.

-Calabaza- susurro estrechándome con fuerzas en sus brazos, extrañaría mucho a este hombre.

-Mabel- el tío Ford me abrazo, a ambos mientras me miraba con ojos dulces, también lo extrañaría.

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, eres muy grandiosa- susurro para que Dipper no lo escuchara, las lagrimas se intensificaron y lo abrace con fuerzas a ambos.

Después de eso desayunamos, con rostros apagados, y llego el momento de partir, una vez en la parada todos estaban allí, sonriendo con nostalgia, dolía.

Wendy me abrazo y dijo que me escribiría, Gideon me regalo una rosa y prometió que nos veríamos de nuevo y yo lo correspondería, Soos lloro y me regalo un video juego eso me hizo sonreír, pacifica me pidió disculpas y me dio una pulsera de la amistad, el tío Stan me estrecho con fuerzas y me dijo que lo visitara, yo le prometí que si, mis amigas lloraron, y el tío Ford me abrazo, todo había dolido demasiado.

-Puedes esperar a que celebremos nuestro cumpleaños- Dipper me pidió con ojos cristalizados.

-no, será muy difícil, además tendremos que acostumbrarnos a tener cumpleaños así- le dije sonriendo.

-¿un vergonzoso abrazo familiar?- pedí, el sollozo.

-un vergonzoso abrazo familiar- me estrecho en sus brazos y yo trate de recordar su calor, su olor, todo, llore.

-¿siempre estaremos juntos a pesar de todo?- pregunto y yo sonreí asintiendo.

-siempre- respondí volteándome al autobús que había llegado.

-¿nos vemos el próximo verano?- pregunte a todos sonriéndoles, obteniendo como respuesta un asentimiento con ojos vidriosos.

Mire a pato y le acaricie despidiéndome de él, no quería dejarme ir pero al final tuvo que hacerlo luego de que el tío Ford lo tomara.

-podrías llevarlo- dijo y yo sonreí tomándolo.

-Si yo conviví con el todo el verano tus padres también lo harán- Stan sonrió.

-los extrañare… adiós- los mire y subí al autobús, el chofer se quejo de pato pero mis tíos se encargaron de que no digiera nada más.

Los mire desde la ventana, se despedían de mi con sus manos y ojos llorosos, ¿Por qué dolía tanto? ¿Acaso no nos veríamos el próximo verano? ¿O era porque para eso faltaba tanto? Leí los labios de Dipper que decían, Hasta el próximo verano y yo le respondí de la misma forma, comenzamos a marchar y yo deje atrás todo lo que me había hecho tan feliz, y a la misma vez tanto dolor.

Hasta el próximo verano… fue una cruel mentira.

Al llegar a la casa sonreí abrazando a mis padres, estaba tan ansiosa de comenzar a contarles todo lo que había sucedido.

-¡Acaso no le dirás!- Grito mi madre y mi padre frunció el seño, me asuste.

-¿Por qué no lo haces tú?- le grito de igual forma.

-¡yo no soy quien se va a ir!- grito de nuevo y yo abrí los ojos como plato.

Mi padre se volvió hacia mí y me sonrió.

-Mabel, tu madre y yo nos vamos a separar… por lo tanto tendrás que vivir conmigo ahora…- lo mire con ojos desorbitados, ¿Por qué? Porque solo no me mintieron, porque no esperaron.

-¿y Dipper?-pregunte con la boca seca.

-el se quedara con mama, pero sabes que ahora está viviendo en Gravity Falls- explico y yo sonríe amargo, de todas formas, ambos nos habríamos separado, sonreí no podía ser tan malo.

-no, importa igual nos veremos, en el verano y vacaciones, ¿no?- sonreí y mi padre giro la vista.

-lo harás, solo que será un poco difícil- esta vez hablo mi madre con voz venenosa.

-nos iremos a Venezuela amor- termino mi padre dándose la vuelta.

¿Venezuela? Sentí mis mejillas arder y las lagrimas salir, pato se restregó de mí y yo sollocé, sabía que nos habían enviado a Gravity Falls para tapar su crisis matrimonial, pero, jamás creí que se separarían.

-Estaba equivocada Pato- dije con voz triste- lo siento, Dipper, no estaremos juntos para siempre- susurre.

Continuara…

Acá les dejo el prologo, si se fue a Venezuela mi hermoso país, pero no se preocupen ya regresara, solo es para hacer drama, amo el drama, espero que les guste, dejen sus comentarios si les gusto los amo.


	2. Chapter 2

Tape mis oídos para evitar escuchar los gritos ensordecedores de mis padres, pato se acurruco a mi lado mirándome sin parpadear, ¿los cerdos parpadean? Nunca lo había notado.

-¡Como pretendes que sea feliz en un lugar que ni siquiera conoce!- otro grito más me hizo sobresaltar.

Sentí las lagrimas bajar con mas intensidad, no lo soportaba mas, no, quería que pararan, tome mi suéter para cubrirme con él, tape mi rostro enrojecido por llorar, inmediatamente el aire comenzó a hacerse denso, era un poco difícil respirar de ese modo, pero no importaba.

Me pregunte qué estaría haciendo Dipper, ¿estará enterado de la situación? ¿Qué haría si estuviera aquí?

-Dipper- susurre- te necesito- continúe comenzando a llorar con más fuerza.

Iba a ser muy difícil, asome mi rostro tomando entre mis manos el teléfono, marque de nueva cuenta el número esperando que la llamada cayera esta vez.

Los suaves pitidos comenzaron a oírse una y otra vez, hasta que por fin pararon.

-Habla Dipper Pines, seguramente estoy ocupado en estos momentos ¿podrías llamar más tarde? Gracias- fruncí el seño.

-Hey Dipper soy Mabel, necesito hablar contigo...- me calle sin saber que mas decir.

¿Estaremos juntos para siempre? Solo había pasado un día y ni siquiera respondía el teléfono.

…

-¡Esto es grandioso Tío Ford!- sonreí mirando como las hadas volaban de una lado a otro, estábamos en un lugar del bosque que nunca había visitado y era espectacular.

-lo es Dipper, pero eso no es lo que quería mostrarte- me sonrió mientras caminaba hacia unos arbustos y los quitaba con cuidado.

Mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, allí se encontraba un rio cristalino y en el unas hermosas chicas jugaban junto a los unicornios.

-ninfas- susurre, era maravilloso.

-Dipper, hay cosas en Gravity Falls que no se han descubiertos aun, ese es nuestro trabajo- me dijo mientras me daba un diario con la forma de un pino.

-¿empezamos una nueva investigación?- me sonrió y yo asentí con entusiasmo estaba muy feliz.

…

¿Por qué si se van a separar siguen viviendo juntos? Era la pregunta que no dejaba de hacerme, mientras escuchaba de nuevo como discutían.

Baje a desayunar con ojeras enormes y ojos irritados, trate de ignorar las miradas de ambos mientras me sentaba en la mesa.

-¡Panquecas!-Grite fingiendo emoción, tome la miel y la embarre encima de estos.

-Mabel- empezó mi madre- ¿tú de verdad deseas irte con tu padre? puedes quedarte conmigo- ofreció sonriéndome, una sonrisa muy falsa.

-¿Por qué quieres a Mabel si ya tienes a Dipper?- mi padre frunció el seño mientras lanzaba la comida lejos.

Me sobresalte, fruncí el seño ¿Por qué hablaban de nosotros como posesiones? ¿Qué no veían lo mucho que me lastimaban?

-Dipper no está aquí por si no lo notas, abandono a su familia, ¡tú te llevas el auto es lo menos que me puedes dejar!- Grito.

Dolió, ¿lo menos?

Ambos entraron en razón mientras me miraban con ojos llenos de falsa culpa.

-me da igual con quien me quede- respondí levantándome de la silla.

-Mabel- ambos me llamaron y yo ni me inmute.

-Creo que lo mejor que Dipper pudo hacer fue dejar esta "familia"- escupí mientras corría a mi habitación.

Me lance en la cama mirando de nuevo el celular, lo tome marcando el número que conocía de memoria.

\- Habla Dipper Pines, seguramente estoy ocupado en estos momentos ¿podrías llamar más tarde? Gracias- esa molesta voz me hizo enojar.

-¡Acaso no soy importante para ti!- grite arrojando el teléfono.

Corrí al baño mirando mis ojos rojos en el espejo, ojeras y cabello desaliñado.

Mire a mi lado encontrándome con una tijera, me tente, la tome respirando agitadamente, tome un mechón de mi largo cabello, suspire antes de cortarlo con las filosa tinajas, una vez este callo tome otro, luego otro, otro, y otro.

Finalmente me mire en el espejo de nuevo, mi cabello llegaba más arriba de mis hombros, me asuste, esa no era yo, de ningún modo.

Comencé a llorar de nuevo sintiendo mi pecho arder, mi cara estaba llena de sudor, lagrimas y cabellos, me deje caer en el suelo sin dejar de llorar.

-Dipper- susurre.

¿Por qué no me ayudas?

…

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunte a el tío Stan que miraba con preocupación el teléfono de la casa.

El Tío Ford y yo nos miramos sin entender la expresión, además de que Wendy y Soos estaban de igual forma que el anciano estafador.

-Dipper tus padres se van a separar- soltó de golpe, y con sinceridad no me sorprendió era cuestión de tiempo.

-lo sé- respondí ante la mirada sorprendida de todos.

-¿Aun dejaste que Mabel se fuera sola?- la voz de reproche de Wendy me molesto.

-Es Mabel, seguro está dando saltos, siempre le ve el lado positivo a todo, puede con eso- infle el pecho con seguridad.

-no lo creo- El tío Stan me reprocho- no has hablado con ella ni una vez desde que se fue, ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?- continuo.

-porque es mi hermana, la conozco, además estaba ocupado seguro lo entenderá- me defendí, no entendía porque esas caras, por dios era Mabel.

Wendy frunció el ceño y abrió la boca pero fue detenida por Stan.

-está bien- dio por finalizada la conversación.

…

La turbulencia del avión al aterrizar me hizo despertar.

-ya llegamos- sonrió mi padre acariciando mi cabellos.

Yo le devolví la sonrisa en una mueca, mientras me levantaba bajando del avión, ambos caminamos dentro del aeropuerto.

Hiba a preguntar a donde iríamos pero la voz chillona de una chica me soprendio.

Esta se lanzo sobre mi padre besándolo con pasión, y entonces entendí todo.

-Karla, ella es Mabel- sonrió como bobo.

-Una de los gemelos, que linda eres- me sonrió, yo sonreí igual, era muy linda, su ingles era algo pesado pero se entendía.

-Hola- salude.

Me aleje de ellos un poco mientras tecleaba en mi teléfono.

 _Hola cerebrito, ya llegue a Venezuela, ¿Cómo estás? Yo estoy bien, si logras ver este mensaje espero que lo respondas por fin, ¿siempre juntos?¿NO?_

 _CONTINUARA…_


	3. Chapter 3

_5 años después_

Mire como el tío Stan se revolvía en su cama, seguro que estaba teniendo malos sueños, observe a su lado la silla de rueda en la que se tenía que movilizar ahora, sentí culpa.

-lo siento- susurre para sacar el arma borra memoria apuntando a su cabeza, este se quejo entre sueños.

Cuando termine mi tarea salí del cuarto con cuidado de no despertarlo, gire la perilla de la puerta cuando un susurro llamo mi atención.

-Mabel- ese nombre me hizo estremecer, continúe con mi camino sin voltear.

Llegue a la guarida del Tío Ford quien se encontraba monitoreando los sueños del tío Stan, con una maquina que ambos creamos.

-listo, la amenaza ha sido borrada- me respondió sin siquiera haberle preguntado, deje el arma en una mesita de madera.

Me concentre en los sueños que se proyectaban en la pantalla, la pequeña niña castaña sonreía mientras comía un montón de dulces con una rampa que había inventado, para no apartar la mirada de la tele para no perderse de nada.

Sonreí inevitablemente.

-es muy ingeniosa e inteligente- la voz gruesa del tío Ford me atrajo.

Lo mire sin decir nada, el silencio reino en el lugar.

-¿Por qué no la llamas?- pregunto sin dejar de leer unos papeles.

-no puedo- respondí- ella no quiere saber sobre mí, eso lo dejo claro- continúe.

-sí, hac años, aun era una niña, ambos lo eran- insistió- no quiero que les pase como a Stan y a mi- explico- aun hay tiempo de que lo solucionen- termino de decir.

Y yo sonreí sarcásticamente

-¿De verdad? ¿Ustedes lo solucionaron?- pregunte.

-lo hicimos- respondió algo molesto.

-claro y por eso, todas las noches lo asesinas lentamente- escupí.

Estaba enojado, y aunque no era con el tío Ford necesitaba drenarlo.

-es por el bien de Gravity Falls- respondió mientras se levantaba- y si al caso vamos ambos lo hacemos- termino de decir para irse a acostar.

Lo ignore, mientras me iba detrás de él, entre a mi habitación mientras me miraba en el espejo de cuerpo completo, ya era un adulto de 18 años, y mi cuerpo estaba como tal.

Estaba más alto ¿Mabel seguiría siendo unos centímetros más alta? Tenía una ligera barba en mi barbilla y mi cuerpo tenia músculos, gracias al ejercicio que hacía.

¿Cómo estaría Mabel?

Ella me había bloqueado de todas y cada una de las redes sociales, la última vez que la vi aun era una niña.

Me acosté en la cama tratando de idealizar como estaría ahora, seguramente tendría muchos amigos en Venezuela, no tendría más los brackets, ¿sus dientes estarán por fin derechos?, seguramente estaría pasada de peso, debido a todos los dulces que come, ¿su cabello habrá crecido? Supongo que sí, aunque puede que se lo haya cortado de nuevo.

Suspire, no tenia caso así como el había cambiando podía que su hermana igual.

-yo no la conozco- cerro los ojos intentando dormir.

¿Me perdonaría si supiera que todas las noches le hago daño a Stan? Nuevamente una incógnita lo abrumo, su tío ahora estaba en sillas de ruedas debido a los daños colaterales que tenía el borra memoria.

¿Qué hubiese sucedido si hubiese dicho que no? Lo recordaba como si fuese sido ayer.

 _-¿Qué?- pregunto aun sin entender mientras miraba como las ninfas jugaban_

 _Ford suspiro -Cuando borramos la mente de Stan esta no podía regresar, debido a que al hacerlo borramos a Bill, si el recupera los recuerdos del el Raromagedon o algo relacionado a Bill y lo recuerda existe un 99% de posibilidades de que el vuelva- explico de nuevo._

 _-¿entonces qué haremos?- pregunto_

 _Este saco de su chaqueta el arma borra memoria, creí que Mabel la había roto._

 _-con esto podemos evitar que esos recuerdos vuelvan, lo monitorearemos todas las noches-continuo._

 _-¡espera! ¡No sabemos qué daños puede causarle!- grito_

 _-son riegos que se deben tomar, por el bien de Gravity Falls- finalizo_

 _Lo pensó, no estaba seguro, pero era cierto._

 _-por Gravity Falls-_

Escucho la voz gritona de Pacifica abajo así que me desperté torpemente, desde hace años que venía casi siempre a visitarnos y de echo a veces ayudaba al tío Stan lo cual era raro.

Volví a escucharla gritar lo cual era sumamente extraño en ella por lo cual me alerte bajando tan pronto como pude, al llegar me encontré con que el Tío Ford se encontraba igual que yo.

Esta simplemente nos ignoro olímpicamente mientras hablaba animadamente con el Tío Stan que se encontraba sentando en su silla de ruedas.

La detalle, esta no había cambiado casi nada, su cuerpo no era muy esbelto pero aun así era muy bonito, sus facciones se habían alisados dándole un aspecto adorable y ahora llevaba el pelo corto atrás y algo largo adelante.

Volví a la conversación cuando esta menciono a Mabel con una sonrisa.

-¿Mabel? ¿Has hablado con ella?- pregunte con la garganta seca esta me miro de arriba abajo como reparando en mi existencia.

Y no es que tuviera la culpa, la verdad no solía salir de la cabaña, sino era para ir al bosque, estaba dedicado a la investigación de las criaturas de Gravity Falls, de hecho no sabía que había sido de Wendy, pues después de que dejara de trabajar no supe mas.

-¿tu existes?- me pregunto con una ceja alzada.

-a veces ni yo lo veo, es un ermitaño- se burlo el tío Stan en su lugar.

Me sonroje, sentí vergüenza.

-Sí, hable con ella justamente ayer, conseguí su teléfono gracias a Facebook- respondió- ¿Sabías que ya no usa mas el apellido Pines?- informo, haciendo que mi corazón se detuviera.

-¿no?-pregunte tontamente.

-el punto es que hablamos mucho, y le conté lo mucho que la extraña Stan y su actual situación, por lo tanto me ha dicho que viene a Gravity Falls lo más pronto posible, claro si se lo permiten- Abrí los ojos sorprendido, ¿Ella vendría? Después de tanto tiempo.

-¡Eso es maravilloso!- Exclamo feliz el Tío Ford.

La verdad es que el la extrañaba mucho ¿Quién no? Desde que se fue la cabaña perdió esa diversión que solamente ella daba al lugar.

-¿Cuándo viene?- pregunto impaciente el tío Stan.

-dentro de 3 días- respondió con una sonrisa.

Dentro de tres días por fin veré a mi hermana después de 5 años.

CONTINUARA…


End file.
